Colossal Crossing
by Keldara-1
Summary: Same old thing, New studentish person at the Academy. Not entirely sure if she's a Mary Jane character really, someone let me know. Might have a little SJ. Maybe. But for all you Colossus lovers, he is paired with an OC. Read and review please.
1. Prologueish Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-men.  
  
Chappie 1  
  
Shadows obscured all of the scenery as rain coated the ground. Lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the obsidian night. A figure was visible for a split second, but, by the next flash, it had disappeared. In the next moment lightning came faster, almost constantly lighting the small section of deserted road. Two figures in black sharply contrasted with the white phosphorus flashing across the sky. The first was a man with a sort of visor over his eyes. The other was a woman of African descent with one very contradictory feature. Her hair was as white as a newly fallen snow.  
  
"We know what you are! We know you are here! We only want to help you!" the woman shouted.  
  
"If you know what I am, why would you want to help me?" this voice issued from nowhere yet was all around. It was musical and wholly mesmerizing.  
  
"I share the same quality as you, Saleeya. My name is Storm, this is Cyclops."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Come with us. We will explain everything, then you can decide to stay or not."  
  
A hooded and cloaked figure appeared in front of Storm.  
  
"If you know who I am then you know what I can do. The gift I have can be used for good or bad. Convince me of what you say and I will not kill you," her voice was low, but it was the only thing that could be heard over the storm above.  
  
Storm stared into the velveteen shadows cast by the girl's hood and smiled.  
  
" Where we're going there is no need for threats." *********************************************************************** * If you let me know you like it so far I will post the next chappie. This one is a little slow, but things will get going. This is just an opening mind so it is badly written and sounds a bit corny. 


	2. A Small Taste

I own nothing x-men.  
  
Chappie Two  
  
Once inside the jet known as the Blackbird, the girl still did not remove her soaking wet cloak. She sat quietly on the far side, away from Storm and Cyclops.  
  
"You should put something dry on or at least remove your cloak," Scott told her.  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you call yourself?"  
  
"Vampiress," her answers were short but her voice was so mesmerizing that her rudeness was unnoticed. "Would you like to see with your own eyes?"  
  
That's impossible!" Scott was thrown off by the sudden question.  
  
"It is not impossible,"  
  
Before anyone could move, Saleeya was behind him, her hands cupping his face. Scott felt the breath being sucked out of him and then nothing. He felt no odd sensations, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Saleeya's fingers ran up his cheek to the visor over his eyes. She gently pried it loose.  
  
"I need this more than you now," she whispered against his skin.  
  
Reflexively, Scott shut his eyes as tight as possible. Then her hands were on his face again. She softly stroked his eyelids as she spoke.  
  
"No, no. You must open you eyes. I am giving you this chance to see, not through special lenses, but through your eyes. Take this gift and return when you are done with it. You cannot force me to give it back, so accept it, at least for a little while."  
  
Scott opened his eyes. Nothing happened. He looked at the console, controls, seats, everything, and nothing happened. Slowly, ever so slowly, he looked at Storm in astonishment. Only one word passed his lips.  
  
"Whoa." 


	3. Only The Beginning

I own nothing x-men  
  
A little cliffhanger for you there at the end of the last chapter. I bet it really sucks so far doesn't it? I welcome flames that have constructive criticism. Every other flame shouldn't have bothered reading that far just to flame. If you don't like it, don't read it. Anyway, On to chapter three.  
  
Chappie Three  
  
Even as the Blackbird landed, Xavier knew what had happened. He was fully prepared for their arrival. As the girl came down the ramp, he spoke to her mind.  
  
What you did was very kind.  
  
Thank you.  
  
"Ororo, finish with the jet. Scott, go surprise Jean. Saleeya, come with me," each order was gently spoken.  
  
"Yes," Saleeya replied.  
  
"First take off that wet cloak, you will catch a chill. There is no reason to hide here. You are safe."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Saleeya carefully pulled off the hood and the cloak slipped to the floor. Her hair flowed down her back to end just below her waist. It was black as a raven's wing and twice as shiny. Her ears curved into a sharp point, much like an elf. The rest of her seemed normal except her nails, they appeared longer and far sharper than normal. Then she smiled. Her teeth were perfectly white, but when she smiled, Saleeya's elongated and sharpened eyeteeth showed. Her appearance very much suited the name she had picked. What ruined the whole image was that she was wearing Scott's visor and the upper half of her face was completely covered.  
  
"Come. I will explain as we go." 


	4. A Bigger Taste

See previous disclaimer.  
  
A few hours later, Saleeya walked into her new room. She was to share it with Rogue. Longingly, Saleeya glanced at Rogue's half of the closet. It was full to bursting. Every item was stylish and cute. Most of it being long sleeved and baby tee- shirts. Her own baggy, outdated and rain- sodden clothes were extremely pathetic in comparison. She was wearing everything she owned, except her cloak, which was drying. A small knock at the door brought Saleeya back to things that mattered.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Scott poked his head in the room and smiled.  
  
"Thank you. I've enjoyed this gift very much but it is time to be normal again."  
  
"All right," Saleeya motioned him over. He shut his eyes tight as she reached out to touch him. Because of this he did not see the brilliant yellow light emanating from her fingertips. The instant Scott felt her touch, comforting warmth filled his entire body. Then came a rushing of feeling, like a dam breaking. It took his breath away. An experience of a lifetime, and it was over in seconds. The instant her hand left his face, Scott felt bereft. It was an odd thing to feel empty, yet entirely too full.  
  
Saleeya placed the visor in his hand. Scott fumbled before managing to put it back on. He was still reeling from the transfer. He put it on in time to see her turn back to the emptiness that was her half of the shared closet. Then it dawned on him. She had nothing in the world other than what she'd been wearing when he had first met her. It made him wonder what had happened to her stuff. All teenagers had stuff, even the runaways. Saleeya couldn't be older than nineteen at the most.  
  
"Thank you," Scott whispered.  
  
"You're welcome, Scott." 


	5. Chance Meeting

Every hallway looked the same. Saleeya sighed with frustration. The first timeout and she was hopelessly lost. A loud voice was approaching from a corridor on the right. Not wanting to be caught in being lost, Saleeya ducked into the first empty room she saw. She had just shut the door when Rogue, Bobby and John passed. Yep, that would have been embarrassing.  
  
Saleeya turned to examine her surroundings. Light was let in through large windows that went from waist level to the ceiling. Running the length of the room was a counter with large double sinks every few feet. Everything was white. In the middle of the room was a large table full of paints and brushes at the far end. There was also a canvas on an easel at that end, but it faced away from her. Quietly she wondered over to it.  
  
The beauty and detail caught and stole her breath away. The background was a dense forest that broke into a lake and clearing. Sitting at the bank was a woman. She was leaning back; her blond hair streaming out behind her except for a single stray lock that clung wetly to her shoulder. Her eyes were shut and her head thrown back as though she had not a single care. The rest of her body was just as finely painted. Her breasts were large and full with rose hued tips. From there her body tapered down into a fine small waist before flaring out at the hips. The woman's sitting position didn't reveal anything more than her long shapely legs. What made it more than a naked woman was the clearly defined green scales that were slowly lightening on her legs. She was a mermaid changing into her human form. Saleeya breathed out slowly. She wished she looked like the woman in the painting. The lady was the most she had ever seen.  
  
Just then someone laid their hand on her shoulder. She jumped in shock and knocked over a jar of paint. Quickly Saleeya whirled around and slammed into a hard chest. Slowly she looked up at whom she had hit. A pair of rich velvety brown eyes stared back at her.  
  
"I.I'm sorry," Saleeya stammered as she pushed herself away from him. "I didn't know you were here. I.I didn't mean to intrude." She tried to flee but her blocked her exit. Mostly because she had to get past him to exit and he was in the way.  
  
"What are you doing here?" His voice was deep and rich.  
  
" I.uh.uh.got lost," Saleeya blushed at the confession of being lost.  
  
"What's your name? Are you new here? How old are you?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why should I answer?"  
  
"Because I asked."  
  
"You answer first."  
  
"All right. My name is Peter, I've been here for two years and am twenty-four years old. I teach Art here. Your turn."  
  
"Saleeya, yes, and nineteen."  
  
"Bit abrupt aren't you?" He looked down and smiled at her. Saleeya melted slightly.  
  
"Did you paint this?" She made an attempt to change the subject. She wanted out and now.  
  
"Yeah," he ran a hand through his thick brown hair. "Yes, I did."  
  
"It's gorgeous. Who is she?"  
  
"The woman?"  
  
"Yes, she is so defined. Was she your first.lover?" Saleeya blushed bright red. "You don't have to answer that. In fact, please don't."  
  
"What makes you think I've been around the block at all?"  
  
"Because you're.well.yeah," she blushed even more.  
  
Peter slipped his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him.  
  
"I swear if you get any redder, I'll have to find a fire extinguisher. And for your information, she was my girlfriend and my.partner.'  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Yes, was, as in not anymore."  
  
"She is incredibly beautiful."  
  
"Also incredibly prejudiced. She couldn't accept me the way I am."  
  
"Then she didn't deserve you."  
  
"That is nice of you to say, but maybe you should get to know me first, and then draw conclusions. But first I'll you to clean up the paint you spilled," Peter smiled. "Then I'll give you the grand tour so you don't get lost again."  
  
"All right," Saleeya smiled as well. Peter pulled back in shock. She had suddenly looked like a feral animal baring her teeth.  
  
"Sorry," she turned away and began to mop up the paint.  
  
"Oh.um.jeez, I am sorry," Peter ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"It.it's okay," Saleeya whispered. She turned and looked up at him. Her eyes were glazed with unshed tears. "People only see what's on the outside anyway." A single tear rolled wetly down one pale cheek.  
  
Peter watched the salty droplet trace a path down Saleeya's soft, white cheek. Her watery eyes reflected hurt in their hypnotic depths. Hers were the most remarkable eyes he had ever seen, human or mutant. They were a dark violet with streaks of silver. Slowly, as if in a trance, Peter reached out and wiped the wetness from Saleeya's silken skin. Peter and Saleeya drew closer as though they were opposite poles of a magnent. He started to lower his head to hers when a noise made him jump back in surprise.  
  
Scott poked his head in the door and his gaze lit upon Saleeya. Peter was shocked when he felt raw jealousy ignite his blood. How dare Scott look at her! He had Jean anyway! He had absolutely no right to look at Saleeya!  
  
"Ah, Saleeya! There you are. Jean asked me to escort you down to the lab. She needs to conduct a test or two."  
  
Fat chance! If anyone took her anywhere it would be him and definitely NOT Scott!  
  
"All right," Saleeya stepped around Peter and paused before she went out the door. "Thanks for the chat," then she was gone.  
  
Once the door shut, Peter leaned over and gripped the table in an attempt to control the emotional tsunami. *Why the hell am I so jealous?! I only met her.what?.ten minutes ago? And yet I feel the need to tear Scott limb from limb for looking at her? That girl is very strange, even for a mutant. That and she is far too young. You should not want to screw her, you perverted sick-o! You should want to protect her, not want to sleep with her. What the hell is wrong with me?!*  
  
These thoughts tore at him for quite some time. Needless to say two hours later would find him in one very cold shower. 


	6. A New Friend

No x-men, past or present belong to me except Misty and Saleeya.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Saleeya walked quietly with Scott down the hall. He was telling her about the tests that Jean needed to run when an odd sound caught her ear. Blurring out Scott's voice, she concentrated on the small noise any normal person would never have detected. They were alone in the hall, yet she could hear another pair of footsteps. There were six constant beats instead of four. She glanced behind her, trying to pinpoint the noise. Then she smelled it. The slightest hint of vanilla. She wasn't wearing vanilla and Scott had a mix of musk and Jean's jasmine scent. In three seconds flat, Saleeya pushed Scott into the wall, whirled round, grabbed the invisible person and had her nails pressed into their throat. Her prey squirmed and let out a small gasp of pain as Saleeya's nails dug into the tender flesh of the throat. Saleeya flared her nostrils and bared her teeth at the spy.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself, or I'll out you." She growled.  
  
Slowly the invisible being melted into sight. Scott pulled Saleeya away from the very frightened girl. She was about 5'4 with long blond hair and almost white skin. She had the barest hint of freckles across her face and her blue eyes shined a little too brightly. The girl was wearing a white peasant top with flared blue jeans that had butterfly patches on the hip and leg.  
  
"Misty, how many times have I told you not to spy on people?" Scott shook her slightly.  
  
The girl had lost her look of fear and looked more playful and sneaky. She exuded mischief.  
  
"If I'd known I was gonna get caught, I wouldn't have. Besides, she's the only person that really caught me other than Wolverine and she didn't try to skewer me like he did," the girl laughed and smiled at Saleeya. "Hey, I'm Misty Lewis, but the kids all call me Poltergeist. What gave me away?"  
  
Saleeya grinned in spite of herself. "You are wearing vanilla perfume."  
  
"Darn, that is what Wolverine said too. Gotta stop wearing so much perfume. You're Saleeya right? Well, glad to meet you," the girl stepped closer to her and whispered so Scott wouldn't hear either. "So was Peter, didn't you see his face when Scott walked in? I almost burst out laughing. I think he likes you."  
  
"How long were you in there?" Saleeya was a bit taken aback at someone else hearing her make a fool of herself.  
  
"I wasn't. I was looking through the window in the door. Well, I gotta go. Things to do, people to spy on, that sort of thing." Misty flipped her hair and hurried off down the hallway. Scott yelled after her.  
  
"If I catch you anywhere near the guys locker room again, you'll regret it, Misty!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I know, not incredibly interesting, but thank you to JamaykanQueen89 and CApTiAN MRs. FaRQuAR FeLToN for reviewing. I hope you keep reading this story, I hope you think the rest of it is okay too. Also I'm not the fastest poster, but I'll try to get the next chapter up within a month. Thanks 


End file.
